


Colors

by Marvelicious



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Family, Character Death, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Soulmates, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, i don't know what to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelicious/pseuds/Marvelicious
Summary: You see specific colors when you meet someone special in your life.Tony doesn't has a lot.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another Tony-centric fic because I can't help myself so there you go. 
> 
> Special thanks to Nayana and Kait for reading this and fixing errors that I had. I love you both so much

Tony first saw green. 

It was years after he was born. Jarvis was cradling Tony in his arms after Howard had destroyed an engine Tony had worked on for months. He was only 4 and nothing made sense except his dad screaming at him and throwing things and then so much crying but that was just Tony. He had ran up to his room and sobbed on his favorite pillow until Jarvis came and held him. 

He slowly looked up, through his blurry vision he saw Jarvis’s vibrant green eyes and understood family. 

\-------

Tony saw blue next. 

He was 7. 

It had started slow. They met at the park Jarvis took Tony every Saturday. Tony was trying to build a sand castle at the sandbox when another kid his age came up to him, asking for a friend. Tony shied away, but eventually let him help with the sand castle. 

It took months before Tony noticed the his friend’s blue t-shirt and deep blue eyes. 

He finally understood friendship. 

\-------

Tony saw yellow after that. 

He was 12. 

He was in middle school, but in 8th grade which made him an open target for the bullies. He was always too smart for them. He was walking down the hallway when a guy pushed his books away from his hand. He looked up and saw his best friend from the sandbox. 

He could finally see the yellow of his shoes and the yellow everywhere. 

He finally knew what an enemy meant. 

\-------

Tony saw white next. 

He was only 17. 

Too young for this. He had just been accepted in MIT. Starting his classes early fall and suddenly it was around Christmas time. Tony didn't plan on going home. But then came the phone call and Jarvis picking him up with a ghostly look on his face. 

They went to the morgue and Tony could see the white sheet placed over the dead bodies of his parents. 

He finally knew what it was like to be an orphan. 

\-------

He graduated MIT at 19. 

Became the CEO of Stark Industries at 21. 

His life went downhill from that. 

Drugs, partying, tabloids, scandals, alcohol. Everything. He was too young for this. Rhodey helped as much as he could, but he had his own responsibilities for the US Air Force in his blue uniform. 

That's why Tony was lost, metaphorically and literally. 

\-------

Tony saw pink at some point. 

He was 22. 

He was looking for a PA because he was too young and he needed help. He wasn't going to hire anybody until some named Virginia Potts walked in. He could instantly see her pink shirt. After the interview he heard a ruckus. Apparently Miss Potts had pepper sprayed one of the security guards because he touched her in the wrong place. 

Let's just say he was never to be seen again and that's how Virginia became Pepper. 

He finally knew, after a long time, what it was like to have a crush. 

\-------

Tony saw black after a while. 

He was 38. 

Tony didn't have many friends. He had Rhodey and Pepper, Obie was his godfather so he didn't really count. 

But Yinsen...he had saved his life. So he was definitely a new friend. A friend he got too attached to. A friend who he failed to save. 

So while laying on the ice, Tony could see the darkness of death. Could see the dark surroundings, the dark cave, the black pants Yinsen was wearing. 

He finally knew what losing a friend felt like. 

\-------

Tony didn't get better after that. 

He became Iron Man. A savior. A philanthropist. 

Pepper disagreed, Rhodey wanted a suit, and Obie wore a yellow tie. 

Too much happened and suddenly he was dying all over again. Palladium poisoning. 

He saw the pink in Natasha’s lips. Coulson’s yellow cufflinks when he threatened to taser him while he had the arc reactor. 

It certainly didn't get better. 

\-------

Tony saw red. 

He was 42. 

He had lost hope. He didn't have time to look for a soulmate. So when Coulson came by in his blue suit to hand him the Avengers file, Tony dreaded it. He had better things to do. 

After locating Loki who had a yellow staff in his hand, Tony invaded the little party in Germany. Captain America was fighting and he could see the red stripes in his costume. It was a stupid costume. 

Then they were on the plane and he could see the pink of his lips and the distinct red of his stripes. 

He already hated the man. 

But he finally had a soulmate. 

\-------

They didn't get along. 

They fought as soon as they met. Fought after that and kept fighting. 

Soon Tony was taking a nuke up a wormhole and everything went grey for a while. 

He woke up, surrounded by his team, a new family. 

\-------

Tony saw gray when he was 50. 

Steve and him had gotten married. 

They lived happily in the tower. They fought crime, lived together with the other Avengers. He would wake up to Natasha’s pink shirts, Clint and Thor’s blue weapons, Bruce’s small blue cup that said “Best Scientist Ever!” He also woke up to Steve wearing a red Iron Man which he bought as a joke and his red slippers. 

Everything was perfect. 

Then Winter Soldier happened and Steve had to leave and save his best friend. 

Tony tried to help but Steve had to do this alone. So of course his soulmate, his husband, snuck off into a Hydra facility and suddenly Tony saw the gray of his car and everything stopped. 

He finally knew what it was like to lose your soulmate, your life. 

\-------


End file.
